


His Knight In Shinning Armor

by SpankingLashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: HeavyLashton, I'll try to add them, KnightAshton, M/M, Michael and Calum might not be in this, Rating may go up, prince!luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankingLashton/pseuds/SpankingLashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Luke Hemmings, the heir to his father’s Kingdom, his life was laid out for him from the time he was a baby. He was to grow up with the best of the Kingdom, the finest clothing, the best education; and when he was of age he would marry the daughter of the King in the nearest kingdom and unite the two kingdoms forever.</p>
<p>He finally meets her for the first time right before his 18th Birthday. </p>
<p>But instead of having feelings for her, instead he can't seem to take his eyes off the knight that stands next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some people do not get to choose their life.  
For some, it is chosen for you. 

For Luke Hemmings, the heir to his father’s Kingdom, his life was laid out for him from the time he was a baby. He was to grow up with the best of the Kingdom, the finest clothing, the best education; and when he was of age he would marry the daughter of the King in the nearest kingdom and unite the two kingdoms forever.

Everybody thought it was fine plan, everybody except for Luke.  
Luke was different; he wasn't suited to be a king. He was a kind fellow, a hard worker and he had the purest heart in the entire kingdom. He refused to make other people do things for him when he was fully capable, whether it be saddling his own horse or making his own bed.

He would sneak out often to the village just outside his castle and bask in the common life; enjoying everything it had the offer. He loved the fact that most men were not handed everything and how they had to work for their money. 

He loved watching the children run around, chasing each other as loud laughter rises into the air, leaving a magical feeling hanging in the air. Luke did not have any other siblings to run around with as child, leaving him very lonely. He had always vowed he would have multiple children so they could enjoy each other’s company. 

But the best part of it all was the street performers. Luke had memorized what days would have performers and what time they would be out. He loved watching jugglers and the fire dancers, but the best by far was puppeteers who had a new show every week. The show always had a different important life lesson. 

It was because of those shows that he learned the value of life.

Not from the stuffy castle where everything was focused on either his education or ruling the kingdom one day.

If Luke could decide his life, he would have a simple one like this. But alas, he had no choice in his own life.

 

As Luke thought about the village at breakfast and about maybe sneaking out later in the week his father cleared his throat before looking at his almost legal son.

“You do remember what today is my fine boy?”

Luke wanted to groan, of course he remembered. He had been dreading it ever since he had heard the news a few weeks back.

“Of course, Father. The king of Wellem and his daughter are coming today.”

“Not just the king and daughter, your future wife and father in law, Lucas.” His father reminded him sternly.

Luke smiled while inwardly rolling his eyes. “Of course father.”

“You’ll love her Lucas, her father speaks greatly of her and she is fairest in there kingdom.”

“I know, father.” Luke mumbled, trying to sound happy, as he faked a smile.

His father wasn’t buying it.

“Look son, please do not mess this up for not only us but this whole kingdom. It was decided before you two were born that you two would marry to unite the kingdoms. It’s the best for everyone.”

“I know.” Luke replied softly, looking down at his breakfast. 

A loud sigh passed between Luke’s father as he stood from his seat, knowing fighting would not solve anything. “They are scheduled to be here at noon, after your breakfast go into your room and dressed in the outfit Ingrid left in your closet.” And with that, Luke’s father left the room, his robes furling behind him in a flash of crimson.

Luke was left in the room by himself, apart from a help. He silently groaned before pushing his plate away, losing his appetite as he stood, smiling apoplectically at the help before walking out of the room and to his bedroom. He closed the door before walking and flopping on his bed, a groan leaving his lips as he thought of just what today was.

He was supposed to meet the women he would marry and yet he felt nothing.

He wanted to do this like the common folk; he wanted to meet that person who made his heart race and butterfly’s blossom in his stomach, not someone who was arranged to marry him before he was even born.

Being a royal sometimes was a royal pain in the ass.


	2. The Finest Knight of Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love towards this! I had so many Kudo's it made me smile every time I got an email. Also for the comments, thank you! I will admit, comments are crack for me. It takes a lot to motivate me unfortunately, but comments help me get off my lazy ass and update.  
> Also, damn it, this is so fucking short again. I'm so sorry but I had made you guys wait so long already, I just wanted to update already. This is shit, again, sorry loves! Next chapter will be more interesting since it will focus on Luke and Ashton.  
> More notes at the end.

A deep frown crossed Luke’s usual smiling face as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He watched as the stark white ruffled collar constricted his throat; he was very displeased with the way the light brown vest on top of it was not fitted correctly and slightly hung off his lean figure. On the contrary, the black jacket seemed too tight and accentuated his broad shoulders, making him feel insecure as he stared at his body.

He was nothing special in his mind and if he was honest he felt bad for the girl, she was stuck with him for the rest of her life.

Luke shook the negative thoughts from his head, quickly checking his hair as it was sort of poofed out, almost sticking straight up. He fixed it quickly before turning away from the mirror and striding to his bedroom door. 

He walked out of his room, nervously playing with his bottom lip as he chewed on it slowly while he walked to the front entrance, where his father told him to be.  
Moments later his father walked into the room, smiling at his son and looking much happier than he did when he left breakfast. His mother following close behind.

“Hello my good boy, are you ready to meet your future wife?” His father asked with an excited smile.

Luke mustered the best smile he could before nodding, “Of course.” He weakly attempted. His father smiled more brightly as a bell was rung, signaling someone had just crossed the bridge.

Luke paled as he realized he would be meeting his future wife in just moments.

“Breath master Luke.” A soft voice sounded from behind him quietly, making him look back at the elderly women servant who wore a kind and warm smile at the boy. Luke smiled a small smile back at her before following her instructions and taking a deep breath, already feeling slightly better.

“I can’t believe we finally get to meet your future wife.” Luke’s mom gushed before quieting down as the door to the grand hall slowly crept open.

A distinguished man, around the same age as Luke’s father, walked through the door, followed by a woman who looked to be his wife following closely by.

“My dear friend.” He spoke as he walked into the room, quickly coming to shake Luke’s father hand. 

“Hello George.” He replied cheerily as he returned the hand shake. “And hello Helen.” He added as he kissed her hand.

After all the hello’s, George looked to Luke, sizing him up as he walked completely around the boy, as he watched him, Luke couldn’t help but sweat slightly, feeling completely uncomfortable as he stood on the side of his shoes, something he did when he was nervous.

After a few silent minutes, a smile broke across George’s face as he shook Luke’s hand with vigor. “Oh Merida is going to love you.” He said quickly before turning back around, leaving Luke confused and a taken aback at his abruptness.

“Speaking of my daughter, let me go get her and Ashton.”

“Ashton?” Luke questioned, speaking for the first time.

“Yes, her knight. He has followed her everywhere since he became of age two years ago.” George explained before opening the door and disappearing for a moment before coming in, followed by two people Luke could not see.

“Luke Hemmings, I would like to introduce you to my beautiful daughter, Merida Wilken.” The King stepped out of the way of his daughter, revealing a short slender girl with stick straight dark raven hair and bright brown eyes. She had a beautiful face, those usually seen on fine expensive dolls, topped off with full red lips. She would be the definition of perfection to anybody, but not Luke.

For it didn’t matter how beautiful she was, he had his eyes set on her knight next to her. He was clad in an all-black outfit, fitting nicely around his body. Luke could tell he had amazing legs and even better biceps. Even though his body was perfect, Luke couldn’t help but stare at his face. He wore a soft smile on his boyish face that was covered by a mop of curls that were let loose. He had the most amazing eyes, a hazel that Luke had never seen before being surrounded by mostly blue eyes but they were already his favorite eye color. 

Luke couldn’t help the butterfly’s that erupted in his stomach as he stared at the perfect boy. 

Luke heard his dad clear his throat behind him before he was brought back to reality. 

“Hello, love, I’m Luke.” Luke introduced himself to the girl, trying to look in her eyes as he kissed her hand.

Merida smiled softly as a soft blush formed on her cheeks. “Merida, my kind sir.” She replied as soon as Luke let go of her hand, bowing to the boy.

“Nice to meet you, my lady.” Luke replied softly, trying to remember everything his father had told him and just what to say as he made his eyes focus on the girl and not the gorgeous man beside her.

Luke had never felt this way towards anyone, especially a male. It excited him as his body reacted in ways it never had before.

The room became eerily quiet for a moment before Luke’s father cleared his throat. 

“How about we have some lunch, and allow the kids to meet each other a bit more.” 

“What a fine idea.” Merida’s dad responded with a childish smile.

Luke followed his father, Merida right beside him as Ashton followed closely behind the two. Luke bit his bottom lip as he looked back to the knight, seeing the knight checking out his ass, an impressed   
expression etched in his face. A deep crimson blush crossed the princes’ cheeks as he looked forward again, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he followed his father.

Luke sat next his father at the table, Merida’s father right across from him as Merida sat next to him, Ashton on her left.

Luke closed his eyes for a brief second, knowing this was going to be a long lunch because of the handsome knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this story before I go back to school at the end of January. Which means I will probably finish more March.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for so long it's insane. This is just a super quick intro that I had to get out! I don't know how long this story will be, but my goal is to make long chapters and only make it like five or so chapters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave me a comment! <3 you all.


End file.
